wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
TNA Today
TNA Today is a free online professional wrestling program produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). It is hosted by TNA interviewer Jeremy Borash, with occasional appearances by Don West. The show purports to feature "exclusive footage, interviews, previews, reviews, news updates, merchandise deals and more," and is, in fact, used as a supplement to TNA's main program, Impact Wrestling, and is used to further angles, debut wrestlers, and advertise merchandising deals (generally good for one day). History Gobal Impact Before the debut of TNA Today, TNA had a number of other internet exclusive shows, including TNA Global Impact! and audio only podcasts. In 2007, the company debuted "Hot News Updates" on their websites, which eventually came together as TNA Today. The show is mostly hosted on YouTube, though for a short time the TNA account was suspended for unspecified reasons and the show was uploaded to MySpace TV until the suspension was lifted. In the September 14, 2007 edition, it was shown that TNA Today was YouTube's #1 video of the day 13 times in the month of August 2007.1 On April 27, 2010, the show began airing live every weekday on TNA's official website. TNA En Espanol In 2008, a Spanish-language version of TNA Today debuted on TNA's website hosted by Spanish-language announcer Willie Urbina. The program also features exclusive interviews conducted by his broadcast partner Hector Guerrero. Spin Cycle In May 2008, TNA added a new web cast called TNA Spin Cycle, a roundtable discussion between employees of TNA Wrestling discussing different topics. Jeremy Borash hosts the show while Shark Boy or The Beautiful People run the "Dirty Laundry" segment. Hermie's Hotseat Beginning March 27, 2009, former NASCAR driver Hermie Sadler debuted a web cast called Hermie's Hotseat, which features a candid sit-down interview with various TNA performers and employees. TNAtion In 2009, TNA launched a TNAtion website dedicated to promoting and marketing TNA programming and products. SoCal Val and Consequences Creed co-host a web cast along with Alex Abrahantes that includes a TNA Impact! recap, questions and answers from TNA performers, and behind the scenes information about using the TNAtion website. Alex Abrahantes was the man behind the creation and day-to-day operations of the program. Pillow Talk In December 2010, TNA Knockout SoCal Val debuted a web cast called Pillow Talk, which features a candid sit-down interview with various TNA performers and employees. iMPACT Xtra In November 2010, The weekly iMPACT Xtra, featuring exclusive footage you wouldn't see on SpikeTV TNA Today Return On June 7, 2012 during the TNA Impact Wrestling post-show Jeremy Borash announced that TNA Today will return airing during the week having shows on Monday through Wednesday. The show officially returned June 12, 2012. Guests that have appeared on TNA Today are Bobby Roode, Joseph Park, Austin Aries, Billy Corgan, Bob Ryder, Brooke Tessmacher, Madison Rayne, Al Snow, Robbie E, Mike Tenay, Jeff Hardy, & then TNA President Dixie Carter. Special features TNA Today commonly features matches culled from TNA Xplosion, as well as recaps of videos featured during the main TNA Impact! broadcasts. As of September 2007, TNA took a new approach, having Jeremy Borash approach ringside at the end of the show and pick up briefly where the show left off. While providing a new perspective, this did not really change much of the material of the show, as Borash's occasional attempts for immediate interviews were often ignored. Alternate locations for the hosting of the show have included on-site appearances in towns hosting pay per views or fan festivals. TNA Today also features exclusives not available on mainstream television. The most common feature is the revelation of new products and deals, such as upcoming merchandise (T-shirts, DVDs, etc.) and Don West's "Insane Deals". In addition, TNA Today offers interviews not available on any other show, which varies between established wrestlers (such as Frankie Kazarian), newcomers making their TNA debut (such as Talia Madison and Angel Williams), and even several exclusive appearances from TNA President Dixie Carter, who does not otherwise appear on TNA programming other than the occasional cameo in the crowd. Following the establishment of the new TNA World Championships, TNA Today held a special feature in which management director Jim Cornette presented Kurt Angle, Team 3D, and Chris Sabin with the reworked versions of the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, TNA World Tag Team Championship, and TNA X Division Championship, respectively. On the 12/31 addition, live in Oshawa, Ontario, Jeremy Borash said that people in the TNA office are thinking about having a TNA PPV in Canada. See Also Impact Wrestling